nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Diane
Diane (ディアンヌ) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is The Sin of Envy with the symbol of the Serpent. She is also a member of the Giants' Clan. Appearance Diane is a young girl with pink eyes and medium length brown hair which is tied up into Mega Twintails. Despite being a beautiful looking maiden, she is in fact a giant from the giant clan, and is several times larger than ordinary humans. She wears a one piece orange suit, boots that extend almost up to the knees, and a metal armband which is embedded with shiny metal pebbles. Diane's wanted poster depicts her with light colored hair. Her Seven Deadly Sins Serpent symbol is located on her left outer thigh. Personality As the Serpent's Sin of Envy, her main traits are jealousy and envy. She shows strong affection for Meliodas, so when she met him together with Elizabeth, she grew very jealous and threw him away whilst calling him a cheater. In contrary with Elizabeth, she wants to be small instead of being gigantic. Although she hates bugs, if Meliodas's life is at stake, she is willing to fight against her fears. She is also fairly confident in her strength and abilities. History Years ago when Diane left her giant's clan, she had gotten into an argument with some knights. She was then helped out by Meliodas. 10 years ago Diane along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins where summoned to a castle to meet with The Great Holy Knight. When they find him dead, Diane along with the rest are ambushed by the Holy Knights. Diane was able to escape and make it to the Forest of White Dream, where she enslaved the Imps Hide and Seeks to work for her. Plot Introduction Arc Diane's wanted poster is shown on a board within the Boar Hat. Forest of White Dreams Arc thumb|150px|Diane sleeping Diane is asleep in the forest, when the imps tells her that they let a Holy Knight to her. She then wakes up and grabs Meliodas, who she cuddle with after realizing its him. When she finds out that Elizabeth is travelling with Meliodas, she hits him until they explains things to her. She then hears that explanation about the day ten years ago, after which she decides to help him. She along with Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk are captured by Gilthunder. thumb|left|150pxDiane then frees herself along with Meliodas, after Gilthunder kicks Hawk away and Elizabeth chases after him. She then watches as Meliodas and Gilthunder fight each other. After Gilthunder tells Meliodas about Ban and King, she grabs him and throws him away. Then when Elizabeth and Hawk get back, she yells that Elizabeth for being touchy with Meliodas. Later on, she is walking with the rest of the when they decide to go free Ban from the Baste Dungeon. She then gets mad after Meliodas looks at Elizabeth's panties and patted her. When Meliodas falls over from him wound, She along with the rest get him to a doctor. Baste Dungeon Arc thumb|150px|Diane crushing the bugs Diane waits outside as the doctor heals Meliodas. She then gets worried after hearing the doctors explanation. Diane then tells Elizabeth that she is heading for the dungeon. When Elizabeth catches up to her and explains how she wants to of help, Diane tells her about she first meet Meliodas and how she felt at that time. She also says that she wishes to be small and the heads off to the Baste Dungeon. She then notices that there is a black cloud over the Baste Dungeon. When she finds out that it is bugs, she hunches over and screams. She then hits the grounds, causing pillar to come up and destroy the bugs. She then jumps out of the town and runs towards the prison. Later she meets up with Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk, when they head for the Baste Dungeon. After a short chat, Diane starts to attack them thinking that they are Ruin. She then repeatily attacks them until, Meliodas catch in Ruin's trap and begins to attack her. Diane and Meliodas then fight one another until, Elizabeth was able to break Ruin's spell on them. After being freed, she attacks Friesia and pounds him into the ground. She then notices Elizabeth and tries to takes her back to the town. When Elizabeth asks to be taken to the Baste Dungeon, Diane agrees to it and put her into he backpack. She then threaten the guide who was with Ruin for the location of Ban in the dungeon. She then meets up Meliodas and tells him the location of ban and that Elizabeth is inside he backpack wanting to come with them. She then heads into the Baste Dungeon with Meliodas and Hawk. After entering the dungeon, She along with Meliodas and Hawk run into Cenette and Ban. She then tells Cenette and Hawk to get behind her. She then watches as Meliodas and Ban greets each other. After Meliodas and Ban destroy the Dungeon, She notices that its dusk outside and says that she is hungry. Abilities/Equipment Diane is shown to be incredible strong. She was able to punch the ground and use the ground to stop a horde of bugs from destroying a town. She has also shown to have great endurance as she was able to resist Giltunder's lightning and even break free from it. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Diane and Meliodas are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Diane is madly in love with Meliodas. She easily gets jealous and hits him for being close to other women. She respects him a lot and calls him captain. Ban Diane and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is known about the two interacting. King Diane and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is known about the two interacting. Merlin Diane and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is known about the two interacting but since Diane doesn't like any women around Meliodas, she may not like her. Royalty Elizabeth At the beginning, Diane dislikes Elizabeth as she is jealous of her close relationship with Meliodas. She envies her small stature and her abilities to be able to take care of Meliodas when he is sick or ill. However, after seeing how courageous and brave Elizabeth was when she was willing to sacrifice herself for innocent citizens, they developed a closer relationship and Diane acknowledges her. Trivia *Diane is the Roman name of the Greek deity Artemis *She loves to eat whole roasted pigs. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Giants Category:Knights